


Revenge and fire

by Jaeneryslannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeneryslannister/pseuds/Jaeneryslannister
Summary: This story takes place after the battle of winter fell when Daenerys is sailing to dragon stone but in this version Rhaego is alive and is about 9-11. After the attack Rhaego is kidnapped and leads to the burning of KL. Please do not read if you love the starks .
Relationships: Daenerys/jon (minor), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaego/original female characters
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is just for my personal entertainment.
> 
> So Daenerys is going to go mad but there is going to happen but there will be a big reason why she goes. 
> 
> This will start when they are sailing to dragon stone when euron attack's. 
> 
> There is going to be an alternate ending , one we're Daenerys is took to volantis and is resurrected land takes revenge. And the other is where she stays dead but Rhaego takes revenge instead. I'll be doing separate stories for the alternate endings. In this story dany wont be resurrected. I know that Rhaego wouldn't probably be this old but I want him to be 9-11.

RHAEGO POV  
__________________________

Yet again sailing back to dragon stone. I don't know what I expected I at least thought that Jon would be here but something happened between him and mom. As much as she try's to make everything normal it isn't, I may be 9 but I'm not dumb. "What's on your mind?" Missandi asked as she braided my hair. "What's up with mom and Jon?" I asked looking at my fingers. "Prince Rhaego I can assure you that it's nothing of your concern nor a matter you should worry about." Missandi said. "Well can I talk to Mom about it?" I said. "Sure princ-". Before she could finish we heard shouting and a hint of fear sent chills up my spine. "Rhaego listen to me ok you go under the bed and stay there." I nodded and ran under the bed. Missandi stood by the door and then looked through the peek whole. Then closed the door quietly. All I could think about was mother was she safe? Two guards busted through the door. They didn't look like any of my moms men. I silently prayed to the seven, the old gods and the new, and the lord of light. I watched as they grabbed Missandi and threw her out. "Check the whole room!" The guard yelled. This was it I wasn't gonna make it I was gonna die. Nooo I'm Rhaego Targaryen, son of Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen. I will stay strong for Mom. " I found a little boy" the guard yelled as he dragged me to another ship. The next thing I knew I was being punched and then I blacked out.

{KINGS LANDING}  
__________________________

I woke up chained to a wall and a girl about one and one in front of me with a glass of water. She had long jet black hair with crystal blue eyes . They looked unreal ."What happened" I said rubbing my head. "Drink" She said. I drunk some water and then stopped. "We have to be quick follow me" She said as she took out a key and unchained me from the wall. She pulled me up and dragged me from a room and into a long hallway. Surprisingly there was no guards. "Where are the guards?" I asked. "Don't worry Prince Rhaego" she said as we walked up stairs. "Wait here" she said. I nodded my head. I heard swords clashing before the girl came back with blood on her face and took me outside. We ran for what seemed like hours before we reached a small house and ran inside. "Thank you" I said. "No need to thank me. I follow the lord of light and you prince Rhaego are the prince that was promised." I remember hearing about the prince or princess that was promised but I never thought it could be me. "What about my mom?" I said concerned. "Your mother misses you dearly but do not fret prince Rhaego." She assures me.

A/N sorry it's a short chapter but I promise they will get longer


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I also have this story on Wattpad but is not letting me publish the 3rd chapter :( . So I’ll be publishing on here for now and when it lets me publish on there I’ll do both .  
> So this Rhaego ( how I imagine him) is going to have streaks of silver hair and purple eyes. But most of his hair is brown. And his skin is a bit darker like Drogos not like Danys. Hope you enjoy!

Daenerys pov

I sat in my room looking at the waves. After the death of Missandi, Rhaego And Rhaegal I couldn't sleep. My hair was in knots and I had bags under my eyes. I rubbed my pregnant belly it was getting harder to hide my pregnancy. All I could think about was fire and blood. I was gonna murder Cercie with my bare hands. She knows how it feels to lose a child and yet she still killed mines. I can't eat or sleep.  
I had a plan figured out. I was going lock myself in my room and not come out. I had to keep this pregnancy a secret. I can't trust any body. Nobody could find out. I would fly drogon to Meereen. In secret. There I would have the babe. I trust the people in Meereen. Missandi was supposed to take the babe to Daario and once it was safe I would bring them back. Of course I had to spread my legs to a man I thought I loved. Jon snow. My life would of been very different if it wasn't for Rhaegar chasing after the stark whore. I can't believe I named my son and a dragon after him. He ran off and left his wife and children to die. If it wasn't for him I could be sitting in dragon stone married to Viserys. Maybe he would be kind and a good husband. My mind drifted back to Jon snow. If he could've loved me back we would be happy. But he used me when I was most vulnerable. I helped him with his armies and then he left me. Now my baby boy is gone

Flashback 

"Woah Woah easy there" I said as I looked down at the small boy in front front me. He had silver hair and purple eyes but his skin was a tan. He had a sword that reminded me of needle with a dragon at the top. If that wasn't enough evidence then I don't know what is. But I never heard of Daenerys Targaryen having a child. He had the sword pointed to my stomach. "Who are you?" He asked. "Jon snow. And who are you?". He dropped his sword at hearing this. "Mother did say we would have visitors. Your excused." He said dryly. He turned and walked away down the hall. 

Rhaego pov

As I spent more time with the girl I found out her name is Natalie and that she's becoming a red priestesses. I think I have a crush. Mom probably would of teased me and so would Missandi. "The ship is ready prince Rhaego" Natalie said smiling face at me. We were going to sail to Volantis and from there I would stay with the red priestess until it was safe. "Come on prince Rhaego" 

Daenerys pov

It was time to fly to Meereen. I made sure to tell Greyworm that I was going. He wasn't to sure of my plans but he understood. I made sure that my blood riders knew of what I was doing that way they wouldn't go crazy and try to find me. But before I go I have to kill Varys. One of my handmaidens over heard Varys talking to one of his little birds to poison me. I shouldn't of trusted Varys he and Illyrio made Viserys sale me to Khal Drogo. It would be to risky to kill him in public. I wanted grey worm to execute him after I left. And I want the little bird that helped him dead. I told Grey Worm to make sure that it was clear before I left. I walked down the hall and onto the grass as I see my only child left. I touch his mussel before he lets down his wig so I can climb on. We lift in the air and we fly away


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys pov

{MEEREEN}

"I'm done for today" Daario said. "Can you at least talk to your queen?"  
I say as I unveil my scarf showing my silver locks. "Daenerys" He says as he looks down at my belly. "Your pregnant?" He says flatly. I nod. "Don't just stand there prepare your grace a room" he yells at the servants. ""What are you doing here?" He asks. "And where is the prince?". Tears sting my eyes thinking about it . "Your grace your room is ready" a young servant says. "I would prefer to have this conversation after I sleep Daario". He nods before walking out of the throne room . I stop to take a deep breath . It's hasn't changed since I last was here . I let my tears fall before a handmaiden calls me . "Your grace?" She ask softly. "Your room is ready" she says . "Thank you . What is your name?" I ask the girl . She looks about one and three with short jet black hair and dark brown eyes with tanned skin . "Merra , your grace" she stutters. The young girl made me think of Missandi. I couldn't cry here right now . I smiled before following the girl . "Prepare a hot bath for me." I say . "Yes your grace ." Merra says . "Also send in some more handmaiden. Once my bath has been ran I slowly step into the water . It feels so good to finally relax. My mind keeps going back to my baby boy . After Rhaego I thought I would never have another child . With the which curing me I knew I had to protect the last heir to the Targaryen dynasty . They are gonna chose Jon . Just because of that thing between his legs . They will never accept me there . 

Tyrion POV

"My queen you need to eat something . I know it's been tough with the loss of missandi and prince rhaego but we need you alive to avenge them ." I say while knocking on the queens door . To no answer. "My queen? " no answer again . I start to panic . I know I wasn't supposed to do this but I did it any ways . I start to open the door peaking through . The queen was not there . I ran to tell Varys and the unsallied . "This works perfectly with my plan ." Varys says . "Varys what did you do ?!!" I scream . I knew I should have told him about Jon . "You know as much as I do that our queen has lost her mind . She's like her father . After the death of the little prince I don't think this is the same queen who freed the slaves. " Varys says calmly . I hear foot steps so I turn around . Standing there was grey worm . "We have orders from our queen." He says . I start to feel light headed . Who knows what he's going to say. "We have been ordered to execute Varys ." He said . Multiple unsullied walk in and drag Varys out the room . Maybe Varys was right she's losing her mind . I can't have her on the throne who knows what she would do . 

Rhaego POV  
The entire time aboard the ship all I could think about what my mother . Was she ok? I laid down on the bed before wiping my tears away . I couldn't cry now . If my mother was still ok I need to stay strong for her . I let a couple tears fall before drifting to sleep .

"My prince? Wake up" i open my eyes to see Natalie big bright crystal eyes on me . "Come on!" She says dragging me on deck . "Isn't it beautiful?" She says smiling at me . "Yeah I guess so ." I say . "What's wrong my prince ?" She says frowning . "You can call me Rhaego not my prince ." "But-" "no buts we are friends " I say . "It's nothing just I've tired of traveling. Ive been traveling all my life . " I say looking at the horizon . "What about you?" . "My first time sailing was from Volantis to kings landing . It felt magical ." She says . I smiled at her . Oh gosh what was I feeling? I had butterflies in my stomach . I made a friend .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's very late so I'm tired so I'll update tomorrow. I'm honestly tryna decide what I wanna do with this story .


End file.
